


green-eyed monster

by asteronomic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, kinda ?idk, the title is another play on words no jealousy here just a literal green eyed monster, there's a cat that's v important tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that a cat?" Shintarou asks.</p><p>"A cat? Nah," Kazunari replies nonchalantly as he tries to stop his coat from wriggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green-eyed monster

From the moment he walks in through their front door, Shintarou is suspicious. Suspicious, concerned, and worried. Kazunari rarely comes home after seven, but eight o'clock has been and gone, and there's definitely something off about that. He walks in at twelve minutes past, and Shintarou narrows his eyes at his boyfriend as he shuffles in with a grin and a thicker coat than he left the house with.  
  
"Evening, Shin-chan! I'm just going to go upstairs, okay? I'll make dinner later, just going to take a shower!"  
  
_Even more suspicious._ "Kazu, are you alright? You're never home this late."  
  
"I'm fine, Shin-chan! Just great, actually, really great. Honestly!" Kazunari laughs, his words growing more and more suspicious by the minute.  
  
Shintarou looks at him, eyebrows raised. Just as he's about to say something, Kazunari's coat moves slightly, and a look of alarm crosses his face as he hurries to leave the room.  
  
"I'll go take that shower, haha--"  
  
"Is that a cat?" Shintarou asks.  
  
"A cat? Nah," Kazunari replies nonchalantly as he tries to stop his coat from wriggling.  
  
"That is a cat," says Shintarou.  
  
"...nah." Kazunari's coat meows quietly.  
  
"Kazunari, your coat is mewing. There is a cat in your coat."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Kazunari, I am allergic to cats."  
  
A fluffy head with bright green eyes pokes out of Kazunari's coat, and a small paw bats at his face.  
  
"I'll just go upstairs."  
  
Shintarou sighs, and then sneezes.  


**Author's Note:**

> short short w/ fluff but not the usual fluff (sorry)


End file.
